littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Premium Level Kit
The '''SpongeBob SquarePants Premium Level Kit '''is a DLC level pack available for $4.99 USD or £3.99 GBP. The pack is based on the popular Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants and has five SpongeBob themed levels, four if excluding the Hub level, each fit for each of the four heroes of Bunkum. The pack contains many SpongeBob stickers, decorations, some objects, and some costumes. The levels each revisit certain events that occurred in the television series, such as the episode "Planet of The Jellyfish" being referenced in the scenery of the "Jellyfish Fields" level. Plot In the underwater town of Bikini Bottom, Plankton has put to action another one of his sinister plans. He has built four machines around Bikini Bottom that are emitting disgusting and unattractive Krabby Patty knockoffs! The patties are polluting the town, and only Sackboy and friends are there to destroy these fiendish devices. Explore the Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket, Jellyfish Fields, and The Flying Dutchman's ship to rid the places of these machines, and also eradicate the "ew" patties. Levels The DLC is a level pack that contains five levels: Bikini Bottom The hub level is Bikini Bottom. In this level, you watch a Bikini Bottom news broadcast where Johnny Elaine, the iconic fish-head anchor, is reporting about Plankton's evil plot to pollute the town with disgusting patty knockoffs. He then reports of how his sources say that Sackboy and friends are there to save the town. The broadcast ends and you are then put into a top down map in a boatmobile. There, SpongeBob greets you and guides you until you go towards a level link towards Jellyfish Fields. (Read on to Jellyfish Fields to keep up) After your journey through the Jellyfish homeland, you are back in Bikini Bottom, where the rest of the four places are unlocked and ready to be cleaned from the disgusting patties! (Read on to the other ones to keep up) You finally have rid the town of machines, and possibly collected a sticker (complete The Chum Bucket), which if try to go near a big dumpster, you can stamp it on, and you can race around the area. After which, you can meet with SpongeBob, congratulating you but worried about the remaining ew patties. SpongeBob shows you the exit, and a news broadcast airs. Elaine reports of the destruction of the diabolical devices, and praises the heroes. If you fully eradicate the town of Imposter Patties, you will get a large number of prizes. Jellyfish Fields The level takes place in the Jellyfish Fields, home of the Jellyfish. Here, SpongeBob takes you through the area, instructing you to find six of these patty knockoffs by looking through everywhere in each of the four places, and to destroy Plankton's evil machine. He also then introduces you to the Floaty Fluid, a special material that acts as a more isolated type of water that you can swim through. The material is used throughout the level as ways to traverse, not as actual water. The Flying Dutchman This spooky level is on The Flying Dutchman's ship, home the Flying Dutchman, the green pirate ghost. As Swoop, you fly and swoop across the ship in search of the machine and ugly patties. The Krusty Krab Ah.... yes. The finest patty cookers in the sea. In Mr. Krabs' business, you'll find six patties and the machine that Plankton somehow put as the agile OddSock. The Chum Bucket So, the lair of it all, the horrible Chum Bucket. As Toggle, you will be switching forms to get through every nook and cranny to find six patties that Plankton's machine has hidden. For some reason, even if no one goes to his restaurant, no one will notice those patties.. how illogical. Prizes The pack, along with levels, has a brim total of 209 prizes to collect throughout the levels, including 54 decorations, 20 materials, 8 objects, 117 stickers, a dynamic loading Conch Street background (Conch Street is SpongeBob's, Patrick's, and Squidward's Street), 5 interactive music tracks, and two sound objects. Category:Downloadable Content Category:Level Kits Category:Story Level Kits